


Happy

by HansonPhreek



Series: Gift Ficlets [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-04
Updated: 2007-12-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron complains about his mom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** M/M relationship  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

“Mum’s gone mental,” Ron sighed as he flopped down on the chair next to the fireplace in the Burrow.

“Oh?” Harry asked, slight smile on his face.

Ron looked his best-friend-turned-lover over. “Yeah. She actually congratulated me for dating you.” Harry chuckled and Ron shook his head, “She’s lost it.”

“She’s just happy that you’re happy,” Harry smiled. “Nothing wrong with that.”

Ron snorted, but said nothing. He sighed and stood up. “But she doesn’t have to be so open about it,” he spoke as he moved to sit on the couch across from him. “It’s creepy,” he shuddered before sitting next to the brunette.

The two teens curled up together and Ron sighed contentedly. He enjoyed the time they spent alone together, however rare it was. Their eyes met and Harry smiled softly before leaning in to place a chaste kiss on the redhead’s lips.

There was a moment of nothing, in which the two lovers simply looked at each other, before Ron stood up and grabbed Harry’s wrist. Ron pulled Harry to a standing position and began dragging him towards the stairs.

From the doorway to the kitchen Mrs. Weasley smiled. “That’s my boy.”


End file.
